mylittleponyg3fandomcom-20200213-history
Cheerilee
Cheerilee is a girly girl pony character and toy of the G3 franchise. She is a character of the Core 7. Cheerilee was first released as a unicorn in the Styling Size / Styling Pony ''set, though this design was scrapped and her name was repurposed for a new design in the Core 7. Unicorn Cheerilee was released only once in 2006, and the new Cheerilee was released in 2008 based on Cherry Blossom's design. It is speculated that Cherry Blossom was to be one of the Core 7, but the name didn't translate well into other languages, notably French, so her name was changed to Cheerilee (see Cherry Blossom for more information). She is quite unchanged when she was revamped and used in Generation 4, keeping her dark pink magenta coat, though her hair didn't have the darker purple. The G4 Cheerilee cutie mark is closer to the scrapped unicorn Cheerilee's cutie mark than the Cherry Blossom form. Description Cheerilee is a magenta pony with magenta, hot pink and carnation pink hair. She has green eyes and a hot pink hoof heart. Her cutie mark shows a pink frangipani-like flower with small green leaves and two smaller pink flowers. Cheerilee's early unicorn form was violet with hot pink hair, green eyes and a three hot pink flower cutie mark. Appearances Core 7 Cheerilee starred in Twinkle Wish Adventure, Sweetie Belle's Gumball House Surprise, Waiting for the Winter Wishes Festival, Pinkie Pie's Ferris Wheel Adventure, and Meet the Ponies. Gallery CherryBlossomComic.jpg|Cherry Blossom in a comic. CherryBlossomBestFriendsBall.jpg|(unconfirmed pony, possibly Cherry Blossom or Cheerilee) in "Best Friends Ball". Note the incorrect cutie mark and strand of hair color. CheerileeCore7.jpg|Cheerilee in "Meet the Ponies". CheerileeTwinkleWishAdventure.jpg|Cheerilee in "Twinkle Wish Adventure". Unicorn Cheerilee Unicorn Cheerilee was only released once as a ''Styling Size pony. She first appears in "The Runaway Rainbow" explaining the process to Rarity using the special magic wand that will make the first rainbow appear. When Rarity disappears, she's one of the unicorns to look for her but isn't optimistic about getting the first rainbow in time. In fact, she is hesitant to put her horn with the others to help make the first rainbow appear. She then appears for the song "So Far Apart" where she and Rarity form a duet to sing about their troubles. She is also one of the ponies with a shooting star that appears as the time draws near to make that first rainbow. Cheerilee also appears in the Game Boy Advance adaptation of the movie. In "Come Back, Lily Lightly", Cheerilee is among the unicorns playing with the lights but ends up in some situation whereby Lily is uncomfortable around them when her horn lights up. She also appears in "Greetings from Unicornia" when Rainbow Dash gets a tour and is also during the song "Wish You Were Here". Gallery Cheerilee Original.jpg|The original Cheerilee in "The Runaway Rainbow". CheerileeTheRunawayRainbowGBA.jpg| Cheerilee in The Runaway Rainbow (Gameboy Advance). CheerileeComeBackLilyLightly.jpg|Cheerilee in "Come Back, Lily Lightly". CheerileeGreetingsfromUnicornia.jpg|Cheerilee in "Greetings from Unicornia". Merchandise CherryBlossom1stRelease.jpg|Cherry Blossom's 1st release. CherryBlossomSeasideCelebration.jpg|Cherry Blossom's 2nd release as part of the Seaside Celebration playset. CherryBlossomBubbleBath.jpg|Cherry Blossom on a bottle of bubble bath liquid and as a topper. FrillyFrocksBoutiqueGiftSet.jpg|Cherry Blossom included with the Frilly Frocks Boutique playset. CherryBlossomBalloonFlying.jpg|Cherry Blossom's 3rd release as part of the Balloon Flying playset CheerileePlushToy.jpg|A Cheerilee plushie during the 25th anniversary of the franchise. CherryBlossomMcDonalds.jpg|Cherry Blossom released at McDonalds during the Ponyville era CheerileeSnackswithPlayset.jpg|Cheerilee during the Ponyville and Core 7 eras as part of a playset with Scootaloo CherrileePonyvilleWings.jpg|A single release of Cheerilee during the later Ponyville era. 25thBirthdayCelebrationCollectorSet.jpg|Cherry Blossom (as Cheerilee) as part of the 25th Birthday Celebration Collector Set. Non-Figurine: Core7BirthdayBag.jpg|Cherry Blossom (as Cheerilee) on a party bag during the later Core 7 era of the franchie. Core7Stickers.jpg|Cherry Blossom (as Cheerilee) with her friends on a sheet of stickers during the Core 7 era of the franchise. JumboColoring&ActivityBook2.jpg|Cherry Blossom on the cover of a color and activity book. Stickerland.jpg|Cheerilee with Pinkie Pie and Starsong on a box of stickers during the Core 7 era of the franchise. CherryBlossomBubbleBath.jpg|Cherry Blossom on a bottle of bubble bath. french puzzle book.jpg|Cherry Blossom on the cover of a French puzzle book. Trivia *Cheerilee is one of the multiple characters to be later given incarnations in the FiM cartoon. The others are Rarity, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo Sunny Daze, Peachy Pie. Minty has also been released as a G4 toy but has made no appearances on the show. *Cheerilee is also the name of a pony that was originally released prior to the Core 7 era but was changed for this era as the original name (Cherry Blossom) didn't translate well into other languages, notably French. Category:Ponies Category:Unicorns Category:Purple Ponies Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Pink Ponies Category:Core 7 Category:Girly girl Category:Girly girls